A trip to the hospital
by bigtimerushfics
Summary: Will Logan survive?
1. Logan's accident

**Title:**** A trip to the hospital.**

**Chapter one -**

"Kendall?" Logan was stretched out on the floor, bleeding. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, dear." Kendall was crying at the sight in front of him. "It's okay. Everything will be alright."

Kendall kept his hand in Logan's, as tears ran down his face. Logan's hand was warm and soft.

"Where are-" Logan gushed out in pain. Kendall flinched. "Where are Carlos and James?"

"Carlos is calling the police. James is at home. We didn't tell him about this yet. We will soon." Kendall informed him. "It's okay, don't worry about them." Kendall tried to calm Logan's beating heart. It was so fast; Kendall thought it would pop out of Logan's chest.

Carlos came running to Kendall's side. "Paramedics are on their way." Carlos was out of breath. "How are you holding up, buddy?"

Kendall shot Carlos a dirty look. "HOW DO THINK HE'S DOING? HE'S LYING ON THE PAVEMENT, BLEEDING TO DEATH! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT HE'S HOLDING UP?" Kendall shouted.

It was a stupid question after all, and Carlos hadn't realized before asking it.

"Kendall, dear, it's okay. It's not Carlos' fault. You don't need to raise your voice." Logan hated it when Kendall yelled. "Like you said, everything will be fine."

Logan wanted to get up off the ground to show Kendall that he was going to be alright, but his body didn't let him. Shots of pain kept running up and down his body. Logan tried with all his might to move a little, but nothing changed. He stayed in the same position as he has been for the last 5 minutes.

As the ambulance came down the street, they all looked up. They were blinded by the lights, and the loud noise made Logan feel even more pain.

The car stopped right in front of the three crying boys. A tall man ran out of the truck and pushed Logan's friends out of the way. He made his way to Logan and quickly got him onto a stretcher. Kendall walked up to Logan. He put his hands on Logan's face, which was hard and cold.

They looked into each others eyes for a minute, and Kendall whispered to Logan "I will always be here for you."

The tall man who worked the ambulance pushed Kendall out of Logan's sight again. Kendall lightly fell to the ground.

He watched Logan until he couldn't see him anymore. Logan was now in the ambulance, which was starting to take off.

Kendall sat in the rain, as tears slowly ran down his face. He felt each tear on his cold skin, sharp as razors as they tingled on his face.

Kendall couldn't think straight. All he could think of was Logan. He knew his Logan wasn't going to make it.


	2. Do you think?

**Chapter two –**

Kendall and Carlos slowly walked into the hospital. It was busier than normal, but they didn't care. They only wanted to see Logan.

The two boys rushed through the crowd, until they reached the front desk. Behind it, there was a woman wearing a purple hospital uniform. The lady was concentrated on her work.

She didn't look at the boys as she asked "Are you here to visit someone?"

"Yes." Kendall replied. "Logan Mitchell." Kendall's voice cracked as he said his name. It ringed in his ears.

"Room 202." The woman told them, without emotion.

They both ran off, without thanking her. As they pushed away other visitors, they reached the elevators. Kendall pushed the 'up' button. They both waited, impatiently, until the doors finally opened in front of them.

There was no one in the little boxed elevator. They ran inside, and Carlos quickly pushed 'floor 2'.

"I... I can't believe this." Kendall stammered.

"It's okay, Kendall. I'm sure the doctors will fix him up. He'll be fine." Carlos put his hand on Kendall's back, and slowly patted it.

Carlos had the same pain in his eyes. It seemed as if he didn't believe his own words.

"I just… I can't believe someone would do this to him." Tears ran down Kendall's face as he spoke.

The doors opened and they both ran off to find room 202. As they reached the right room, they stood in front of the door, which was closed.

Kendall wiped the tears off his face, and knocked.

"Come in." A deep voice answered. That wasn't Logan. Did they have the wrong room?

Carlos slowly opened the door, to find Logan lying on a hospital bed, asleep. The deep voiced man was the doctor, who stood beside the bed.

Kendall quickly ran to Logan's side. He collapsed as he touched Logan's soft hand.

"How's he doing?" Carlos asked the doctor.

The man had pain written all over his face. It seemed like he was about to cry himself.

"Not too well…" The doctor said.

"What… what do you mean?" Kendall was crying.

"His injuries are worse than we thought." He said, "His skull is cracked at the back, his lungs are barley able to function, and most bones are broken."

"Do you think…?" Carlos trailed off.

The man knew what he was thinking. So did Kendall.

"I'm afraid so." He slowly walked out of the room.

Kendall stood up, shaking. He was now angry.

"NO. NO. THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. NOT TO LOGAN. NOT TO MY LOGIE…" Kendall couldn't hold himself up. He fell the ground.

He looked back to Logan, still not moving.

"You're fine, Logan. You're going to be fine." Kendall screamed, as Carlos watched, eyes wide open. He was crying too. "Soon, this will all be over. We'll go home. I'll make you some coffee. With the perfect amount a sugar, just how you like it. Then we'll go to my room and I'll sing to you. Just like everyday."

"Kendall…" Carlos was trying to calm him down.

Logan looked so peaceful, as he slept. He looked so warm, so soft. Kendall wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him.

The door slammed open, and James appeared in the doorway. His eyes were watery.

"Logan!" James screamed.

They both looked at James.

Carlos hung his head down, then back up, staring into James' eyes.

He shook his head.

"No…" Carlos whispered.


	3. Before it's too late

"Kendall Knight!" The woman yelled from her desk, "You're up."

Kendall sighed and got off the couch. He was shivering as he made it to the door.

"Kendall. Sit down." The girl said, she pointed to a couch in front of her. She was sitting in a chair, with a notebook on her lap. The lady had short brown hair, and wore glasses.

"Thanks." Kendall was feeling very awkward about this. After all, it was his first time at the shrink.

"So, I've heard about your friend. Logan Mitchell, am I right?" The girl got her pen, ready to write down any notes.

"Um… Yeah. He's my boyfriend, actually," He corrected her. Kendall wanted to scream that to the world. "He's in the hospital."

"How is he doing?" She asked. There were already scribbles on her page.

Kendall started to shiver even more. "He's… Well, he's not doing to good." His breathing got louder and deeper. "The doctor says he has a couple days left."

The shrink took off her glasses, and set her pen down.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall." She could obviously feel his pain.

"I just… I just don't understand how this can happen." Kendall was shaking with fear.

"Do you mind me asking what exactly happened?" She asked.

"Not really, it's better to get it off my chest anyway." He took a deep breath and hung his head down.

The woman waited until he started talk again.

"I will never forget this day." Kendall's eyes grew wider. "It was night time, 10:30 maybe. Logan, Carlos and I were out, getting some food. We were walking back. Logan and I were holding hands, like we always do. We got stopped by these 3 men. They were dirty, angry and rough. They started yelling at us. Pushing us. Calling us faggots. I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched him in the face." Kendall took a long breathe, and then continued. "We started a whole fight. I tried to save Logan, because the men were mostly aiming for him. Carlos backed away." He set his head on his hands, as he spoke. "When Logan was wrecked, they walked off. They left him in the cold and rain." Kendall looked up to face his shrink.

"Don't you feel better now that you opened up?" She asked.

He stared at her, and then turned his head to the side to face the wall. "I still started the fight. I'm the whole reason why he's in that hospital in the first place."

"That's not true, Kendall. You were standing up for Logan. It was the right thing to do. Logan would have wanted you to do so." The woman's eyes were watery. She was affected by the story as well.

Kendall started to whimper as tears ran down his cheeks. He got up from the couch without saying a word, and headed to the door.

"Kendall…" she trailed off.

"No. I need to go see him. Make things right before it's too late." And he closed the door behind him.


	4. Their last moment

"Hey Logan, it's me, Kendall." Kendall was leaning on the hospital bed, were Logan was lying. Logan hadn't woken up for days, almost a week. Kendall visited him every morning, afternoon, and night.

He continued to talk, even though Logan couldn't hear him. "I'm… I'm so terribly sorry about all of this. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't punched him, then you wouldn't be in here. Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" Kendall slapped himself in the face.

Logan, as usual, didn't move. He was barley breathing.

Kendall got up from the bed, and started to walk out of the room. He saw James and Carlos in the hallway as he was making his way to the elevators.

"Did you do see him?" James asked.

"Yeah… You can go if you want." Kendall was crying again. He wanted Logan to answer him. Even if it was just a little sound, he needed to hear it. But Kendall knew that wasn't going to happen.

"We will. Is he still sleeping?" James asked a lot of question when he was nervous.

"He is. The doctor said that he probably won't wake up." Kendall bit his lip, trying to hold in his tears.

"I know, I heard." Carlos interjected. "The doctor also told me that… If Logan's condition doesn't improve in the next two days, he's going to pull the plugs in the machines."

Kendall's heart sank to his feet.

Carlos and James walked off to the room, giving Kendall a small pat on the shoulder as they headed down the hallway.

When Kendall arrived in Logan's hospital room two days later, he knew that it would be the last time.

Logan hasn't gotten any better since. Kendall didn't want to believe this.

James and Carlos walked into the room, their faces were dead. Their eyes were burning red, and their cheeks were wet.

Kendall knew that he looked twice as bad. Logan meant so much to Carlos and James, but for Kendall, the love was bigger. Logan was his boyfriend. His soul mate. His one true love. And he wasn't ready to let that go.

The tall doctor quickly entered the room and ran to the bed.

Logan seemed so gentle, so soft, so fragile. Kendall wanted to lean in to give him their last, passionate kiss. The last kiss they would ever share. But he knew it wouldn't work that way.

The beeping on his machines became slower. The doctor gave them a stare, as if he was asking if they were ready.

Carlos turned around and put his head on James' shoulder. James patted his back and stroked it calmly.

Kendall had no one to hold on to. He walked up to Logan, and held his hand out to reach Logan's. Both hands seemed to be shaking, but it was only Kendall's. Logan's heat beat was becoming harder to read.

The doctor counted down, as Kendall watched the computer screen that showed his beating.

"3…"

Kendall squeezed Logan's hand, hard.

"2…"

Suddenly, Kendall felt a squeeze back. A response. It was Logan. His hand was cradling Kendall's.

"1…"

"NO WAIT, LOGAN'S MOVIN—" But Kendall was interrupted by the sound of the machine.

The machine that was keeping Logan alive.

It had stopped.

And the only thing it read was a line.

A flat line.


End file.
